ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Veldrina
Veldrina is an elven Favored Soul that was tasked by the combined Western Pantheon and Elven Pantheon to represent them at the Northern Godsmoot, a secret mission that she had a hard time keeping secret. Her companions included her tiger Little Whiskers and Wrecan, who acted as her bodyguard at the Moot. History Background Veldrina described herself as the favored soul of a "really minor" elven goddess,Comic 987, "The Soul of Discretion" so it is not clear exactly whom she serves. At certain points, Little Whiskers became a pet of Veldrina and Wrecan became Veldrina's bodyguard. As the Godsmoot was called with three days notice, Veldrina and Wrecan attempted to board a ship towards Zenith Peak. However, due to Veldrina trying to bring Little Whiskers with her, they were instead dropped off at Tinkertown, 830 miles away from their original location. They later spent the whole day looking through the magic shops for any single-use items to get them there, but the only other teleport orb they could find was bought by Vaarsuvius. They were planning to use a Wind Walk spell until Roy and "Durkon" arrived. Current Events After a tip from a cleric of Hodor, Roy and "Durkon" arrived to ask if they could resurrect "Durkon" (who was planning for Roy to learn about Zenith Peak). After Veldrina revealed she couldn't cast it, they told her and Wrecan that they already knew about clerics going to Zenith Peak, causing for them to tell their frustrations in getting there. After Roy revealed that Vaarsuvius worked for him, they gladly accepted the offer of Roy finding a cleric that could cast Resurrection, and Veldrina and Wrecan getting to the Godsmoot. Grateful for the Order's help in getting her to the Godsmoot on time, she summed up her opinion of the party in the word, "Meritorious". Veldrina took her place as a non-voting observer to the Godsmoot in the Great Nave of the cathedral on Zenith Peak along with the sanctioned observer from the Southern Pantheon. She was taken possession by the power of her pantheon to deliver the message of how her gods had voted in their own regional Godsmoot. They voted "yes", canceling the vote of the Southern gods, effectively leaving the decision to destroy the world up to the Northern gods. She cheered on Roy in his fight against "Durkon" but did not apparently get involved in the conflict on one side or the other when the various clerics joined the fray between Roy and the vampires from the Creed of the Stone. Vedrina agreed to notify Roy via Sending spell as soon as the sequester of the Godsmoot is ended and the tie is broken. Trivia * Veldrina is a fan character created by a Kickstarter Backer who donated enough to earn a "walk-on cameo" for a D&D Character of their creation. When the donor created Veldrina as a divine caster elf, Rich Burlew slotted her into an upcoming story role, thereby giving her much more than a cameo appearance.http://www.giantitp.com/index.html#6eam4vhlOtdyflgooaB As alluded to in the comics, she paid $5000, and it took 2-3 years between the Kickstarter campaign and her introduction into the comics. * While most elves in OOTS have ambiguous gender, Lirian and Veldrina are both clearly female. * Veldrina appears to fit the description of a "genius ditz", e.g. TV tropes, Genius Ditz. https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/GeniusDitz References Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Living Characters Category:Females Category:Favored Souls Category:Good Characters